Road Rovers 3: Cano-Sapiens Fight Again!
''Road Rovers 3: Cano-Sapiens Fight Again! ''is a 2016 animated action-adventure fantasy comedy film directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, and written by Brad Copeland, James Krieg, Nicholas Stoller, and Tobi Wilson. It is the third installment in the Road Rovers ''film series and the sequel to 2012's [[Road Rovers 2: The Revenge of General Parvo|''Road Rovers 2: The Revenge of General Parvo]]. Voice Cast * Shawn Ashmore as Hunter * Famke Janssen as Colleen * Terry Crews as Blitz * Hugh Jackman as Exile * Martin Short as Shag * Harland Williams as Muzzle * Nicholas D'Agosto as George * Rebecca Romjin as Persia * Devon Sawa as Mickey * William Shatner as Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" * Malcolm McDowell as Professor Hubert * Ellen Page as Greta * Christopher Ralph as Peter * Alan Cumming as Thomas * Michael Strahn as Marcus Carter * Laurence Fishburne reprises his role as General Parvo, appearing in Hunter's hallucinations. Loop Group * Ryan Bartley * Jon Bruno * Julianne Buescher * Patty Connolly * Robin Atkin Downes * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Marabina Jaimes * Donna Lynn Leavy * Ashley Peldon * Michelle Ruff * Antonia Schultz * Warren Sroka * Kelly Stables * Mark Sussman * Shane Sweet * Kirk Thornton * Adam Wylie * Lynnanne Zager Production Following the success of Road Rovers 2: The Revenge of General Parvo, a third Road Rovers ''movie was announced in January 2013 by NicThic CEO D.A. Nichols: "''Road Rovers ''is at least three: or maybe more, but we know there at least three chapters to that story." Tobi Wilson, a writer on ''The Amazing World of Gumball, and Nicholas Stoller, director and writer of Storks, were asked to write the script for the third film. Brad Copeland and James Krieg, writers of the first film, also joined in. According to writer Nicholas Stoller, who came up with an idea for the third film, Road Rovers ''is said to be a homage to many DC and Marvel superhero films like ''The Avengers, X-Men, and many others, as the film's plot suggests. "When you see our cano-sapiens escape from the world domination stuff," said Stoller, "they're trying to find a way to stop the madness. I first had an idea of the cano-sapiens escaping the chaos when the movie was in early development back in the day, so we've decided to make this story up of how Hunter and his team try to find who is rapidly controlling the canomutants." Unlike the first two films, the film did not involve Tom Ruegger as a producer, due to his occupation with The 7D. Ruegger was still involved as an executive producer, and was giving advice approximately every three months on the state of the film. ''Road Rovers 3: Cano-Sapiens Fight Again! ''was instead produced by ''The Lego Movie ''producers Roy Lee and Dan Lin, with returning producers Noah Fogelson, Simon Kinberg, and Lauren Shuler Donner.